Gefühlsanalyse: 100
by AliceEvans
Summary: Ein Lily-James-OS. "Warum ich ihn nicht weg stieß, wusste ich nicht. Vermutlich, weil er bei mir saß, obwohl seine Freunde schon längst oben waren. Und weil er Liebling zu mir gesagt hatte, so unauffällig, dass es unglaublich wahr geklungen hatte."


**Gefühlsanalyse: 100 %**

„Prongs? Hey, Prongs! Endlich, keine Sekunde länger hätte ich es ohne dich ausgehalten!"  
>Es war schon spätabends, als James mit nassen Haaren und schiefem Grinsen durch das Portraitloch kletterte. All die anderen Gryffendors hatten sich bereits schlafen gelegt, nur ich hatte wieder einmal keine Ruhe gefunden – und die Marauder hatten auf die Rückkehr ihres Freundes gewartet.<br>Neidisch beobachtete ich, wie James Potter überschwänglich in Empfang genommen wurde. Er hatte die Schule gerade mal für ein Wochenende verlassen, um seine Eltern zu besuchen, die ihn in diesen dunklen Zeiten öfter mal zu Gesicht bekommen wollten. Und trotzdem erwarteten ihn Sirius, Peter und Remus so sehnlich, dass sie ihm sogar seine Lieblingstorte von den Hauselfen ergattert hatten.  
>In mir keimte die bittere Frage auf, ob es denn Menschen gab, die so etwas für mich tun würden. Menschen, mit denen ich durch dick und dünn ging, mit denen ich lachen und weinen konnte, die mich immer mit offenen Armen empfingen – und andersherum.<br>Nein. Nicht auf diese Weise, musste ich mir eingestehen. Natürlich hatte ich Freundinnen, gute Freundinnen, die ich liebte.  
>Aber es war nicht das gleiche.<br>Nie hatte ich dieses unsichtbare Band gespürt, welches zwischen den vier Jungen, die auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes witzelten und lachten, so deutlich war, dass ich am liebsten danach gegriffen hätte.  
>„Lily?"<br>Ertappt lächelte ich in James Richtung, der mich verdutzt ansah, sobald er mich entdeckte.  
>„Bespitzelst du uns etwa, Evans?", fügte Sirius frech grinsend hinzu und legte einen Arm über die Schulter seines besten Freundes.<br>„Ich mache eine Verhaltensanalyse", erklärte ich spontan, schlug die Beine übereinander und tat intellektuell. Die Jungen grinsten schelmisch.  
>„Inwiefern?", hakte Remus nach, während er buntes Konfetti über James warf. Dieser schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper, sodass die farbigen Papierschnipsel wirbelnd umherflogen und sich auf dem Fußboden verteilten.<br>„Freundschaftsanalyse."  
>„Und – wie lautet das Ergebnis?", ergänzte Peter piepsend und reichte Konfetti nach. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, ohne sich auch nur einmal anschauen zu müssen.<br>„Nein, lass und raten -" Sirius sah mich feixend an.  
>„Du hältst uns für einen Haufen nichtsnutziger Trolle, die nichts Zustande bringen als peinliche, kindische Streiche und gut besuchte Partys?"<br>Verwundert sah ich James an. Dachte er wirklich, mein Urteil über die Vier fiele immer noch so schlecht aus? Nach all den wundervollen Gesten, die ich in den letzten Monaten beobachtet hatte?  
>Wie sie sich Monat für Monat sorgsam um Remus kümmerten, wenn er wieder einmal krank und geschwächt im Krankenflügel lag.<br>Wie sie die Erstklässler gegen gehässige Slytherins verteidigten.  
>Wie sie Peter immer und immer wieder Verwandlung erklärten.<br>Wie sie sich gegenseitig Mut machten, wenn einer von ihnen vor einer schweren Aufgabe stand.  
>Wie sie jeden Abend warteten, bis James vom Quidditchtraining zurück kam.<br>Wie sie Sirius gegen seine Familie unterstützten.  
>Wie sie sich ansahen, und wussten, was der andere dachte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.<br>Wie egal es ihnen war, was die Mitmenschen um sie herum von ihnen dachten – ja, es war, als wären sie sich nur gegenseitig wichtig. Und das machte sie unheimlich stark. Nie hätte ich es gewagt, die Bänder ihrer Freundschaft auch nur anzuschneiden.  
>„Blödsinn. Nun ja, zumindest trifft das nur zu 23,793 % zu." Ich machte eine bedeutende Pause. „Ansonsten haben die Testergebnisse eine rundum gelungene, sehr vorbildliche Freundschaft aufgezeigt, die auch bis drei Uhr morgens wartet, bis ihre letzte Seele nach Hause kommt."<br>Meine intellektuelle Maske fiel von mir ab und ich entspannte meine Beine wieder. Die Jungs sahen kurz sprachlos aus, dann lachten sie.  
>„Du kannst ja nett sein, Evans!"<br>„Lily ist immer nett, Pad!"  
>„Dann verbirgt sie es wohl gut..."<p>

Bevor James den restlichen Maraudern in den Schlafsaal folgte, kam er noch einmal zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. Als ich nicht aufsah, nahm er mir das Buch sanft aus der Hand und blickte mich unverwandt an.  
>„Alles in Ordnung?"<br>Wie lange war es her, dass mich jemand gefragt hatte, wie es mir ginge? Diese Frage kannte ich eigentlich nur von meinen Eltern, und seit diese durch einen Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, hatte sich niemand mehr dafür interessiert.  
>Ich nickte schwach.<br>„Hast du dich mit Mary und Anna wieder vertragen?"  
>Ah, er hatte unseren Streit am Freitag wohl doch mitverfolgt. Nicht gut.<br>„Nein", sagte ich brüsk und schnappte mir das Buch zurück, um ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen zu müssen.  
>Mary und Anna standen in unserem kleinen, unbedeutenden Streit auf einer Seite, und so war ich diejenige, die sich alleine durch das Wochenende hatte schlagen müssen. Weil ich zu dickköpfig war, zu störrisch, um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Mein Gehirn sendete nur ein äußerst kindisches „Sollen sie doch! Warum denn ich?".<br>„Soll ich -"  
>„<em>Nein!<em> Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Probleme!"  
>Soweit käme es ja noch, dass James mir durch die Zickenkriege half.<br>Er lächelte breit. Er lächelte immer auf diese Weise, wenn ich mich so bockig benahm.  
>„Das würde ich ja, Liebling, aber ich habe keine Probleme außer dich. Soweit geht es mir gut. Und egal, was du mir sagst, dir geht es momentan nicht gut, das sieht ja jeder Maulwurf."<br>„Maulwürfe können nicht sehen."  
>„Das ist die Pointe, Lily."<br>„Oh. Haha."  
>James seufzte schwer über meine schlechte Laune, dann nahm er mir das Buch abermals aus der Hand und umschloss sie stattdessen mit der seinen.<br>Warum ich ihn nicht weg stieß, wusste ich nicht. Vermutlich, weil er bei mir saß, obwohl seine Freunde schon längst oben waren. Und weil er _Liebling_ zu mir gesagt hatte, so unauffällig, dass es unglaublich wahr geklungen hatte.  
>„Du brauchst deine Freundinnen, Lily. Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, seit deine Eltern gestorben sind – und denke daran, was sie alles für dich getan haben, als du wie ein Häufchen Elend eine Woche lang im Mädchenschlafsaal verbracht hast!"<br>Anfangs widerwillig erinnerte ich mich an große Becher mit heißem Kakao, Frühstück ans Bett, abgeschriebene Aufsätze, Taschentüchervorräte, die stetig nachgefüllt wurden, vier offene Ohren zu jeder Uhrzeit.  
>Ich schluckte schwer.<br>Und hier saß ich, und bockte, weil sie mich mit ihren James-Verkupplungsversuchen nervten.  
>Erbärmlich!<br>„Ist gut", erwiderte ich mit schwerer Stimme. „Du hast Recht. Ich glaube, manchmal bin ich ganz schön streng mit anderen."  
>Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen oder mich weiter zu kritisieren, platzierte James einen Kuss auf meiner Stirn und erhob sich.<br>„Gute Nacht, Lily. Schlaf gut."  
>Die ersten Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hatte er schon genommen, da fiel mir noch etwas ein. Eifrig sprang ich auf und rannte ihm nach.<br>„James? James! James warte!", rief ich hastig und riss in meiner Eile zwei Vasen um, die scheppernd über den Boden rollten.  
>„Lily?"<br>Er schaute anzüglich auf mich herab. Ganz der Alte, aber ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Seltsamerweise störte es mich auch nicht mehr.  
>„Ich, äh – danke."<br>„Immer wieder gerne."  
>„Ehrlich? Ich meine – könnte man 'immer wieder' auch terminlich festmachen?"<br>James blinzelte mich verdattert an, dann rieb er sich mit der flachen Hand über sein Gesicht. Seine Augen blitzten schelmisch.  
>„Lily Evans, bittest du mich etwa gerade um ein Date?"<br>„Irgendwie schon?"  
>„Und das nicht nur, damit du Mary und Anna wieder auf deiner Seite hast?"<br>„Sicher nicht."  
>„Sondern, weil...?"<br>„ Ähm..."  
>„Ja?"<br>„...du so grottenschlechte Maulwurf-Witze erzählst?"  
>„Ah, das hättest du mir früher sagen sollen. Da bastelt man Adventskalender, bringt dir heiße Schokolade, füttert deine Katze, erklärt dir Verwandlung, bringt dir Frühstück ans Bett, verehrt dich am Valentinstag, deckt dich zu, wenn du auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bist..."<br>„Lass dass, ich kriege ein schlechtes Gewissen!"  
>Er grinste.<br>„Immer wieder gerne."


End file.
